Repercussions
by Cole's Angel
Summary: Cole's memory becomes erased while Prue and Piper try to discover if what him and Phoebe has is true love.Phoebe thinks he doesn't love her anymore and changes.Will Cole be able to break the spell in time to save Phoebe?Or will Phoebe have to break her ow
1. Prologue

"You know, I still don't trust him," Prue said as she and Piper went into the kitchen.  
  
"I know you don't, but if we tell Phoebe that, we will be dead before morning. Besides, he 's good, why can't you trust that they have true love?"  
  
"Because demons don't fall in love."  
  
Piper stopped in silence for a moment. "I guess I would have to agree with you, but Cole's different."  
  
"I don't believe that. I told him once: once a demon, always a demon."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know," Prue said, "but we'll have to think of something."  
  
"Wait, "we"? Who said I was helping with this?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and sat down. She put her magazine on the table and immediately started reading it. Her sisters looked at her strangely. It wasn't like her to come in during the morning and not say hello.  
  
"Morning, Pheebs," Prue said.  
  
"What? Oh, morning, Pipe."  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue pushed the top of the magazine down and looked her sister in the eye.  
  
"What? Oh, good morning, Prue."  
  
"No, Phoebe, did you not realize that I was the one that said good morning to you? Because you called me Piper. What did you and Cole do last night? You're delirious and disoriented."  
  
"Cole was not here last night. Can't a girl be delirious and disoriented without having to have had sex?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm a little involved in finding out more about a certain demon right now, one that I have to avoid, and I've been trying to find a way to get my mind off of it. So far, it's not working out," Phoebe said.  
  
"Really?" Piper asked, curious. "Well, who would this demon be?"  
  
"Her name is Caliprish. She steals innocents hearts and strips them of their ability to love. The only way to get the heart back is to find true love. But to do that is very rare."  
  
"Well," Prue said, "why don't we help you research this demon? Piper and I will go look in the Book of Shadows to see if we can find something, won't we, Piper?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure," Piper replied, slightly confused.  
  
Piper and Prue walked up to the attic.  
  
"Ok, Prue, would you like to explain what this is about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Phoebe just gave me an idea."  
  
"An idea for what?"  
  
"For how to find out if what Cole and Phoebe have is true love or not. We cast a spell."  
  
"We cast a spell? On our sister? You're crazy, Prue!"  
  
"No, not on our sister, on Cole. Look, it's the only way. And it won't hurt anyone, and it's not for personal gain. It's to help an innocent, and for once, that innocent is our sister," Prue explained.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be okay. How are you planning to do this?"  
  
"We erase Cole's memory," Prue said.  



	2. Discoveries

~"We cast a spell? On our sister? You're crazy, Prue!"  
  
"No, not on our sister, on Cole. Look, it's the only way. And it won't hurt anyone, and it's not for personal gain. It's to help an innocent, and for once, that innocent is our sister," Prue explained.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be okay. How are you planning to do this?"  
  
"We erase Cole's memory," Prue said. ~  
******************************************************************************************  
"We cast a spell that erases his memory, makes him forget about Phoebe, and if he falls in love with her again, the spell will be broken."  
  
"So, we become Caliprish?" Piper asked.  
  
"Basically, yes, but we're not removing his heart; we're removing his memory."  
  
"But, what about Phoebe? I mean, she'll be crushed."  
  
"I know, Piper, but she got over him once. If he can't break the spell, she'll have to try to do it again," Prue said, unhappily.  
  
"What if it backfires?"  
  
"It shouldn't, but in the case that it does, I'll have a reversal spell. Promise."  
  
"Ok," Piper said, reluctantly, "let's just get this over with."  
  
Several minutes later, Prue and Piper had come up with a spell.  
  
"This spell determines  
The fate of these two  
Phoebe and Cole  
To find love that's true  
Erase his memory  
And to get it back  
He must fall in love  
With a heart, not of black  
If he falls in love  
With our sister again  
The spell will be broken  
And true love will have won"  
  
There was a light wind that blew through the house. Piper was the first to break the silence. "Do you think it worked?"  
  
"I don't...know, but if it did, Phoebe will not be going on her date tonight," Prue said. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
*************************************************************************************************  
Phoebe was ready an hour before Cole was supposed to pick her up for their date. She had on a red leather halter dress, which was more of a miniskirt, and had her hair pulled up into a sophisticated French twist. She walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch. She was there about five seconds before getting up and pacing in front of the door. She realized that time was not going any faster and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said, "you really need to stop. You're making me dizzy just watching you. You still have 45 minutes until Cole is supposed to be here. Why don't you sit down, we'll get you some water, and you can just tell us what you guys are gonna be doing, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," Phoebe said, nodding.  
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down across from her. "So, where are you going on your date?"  
  
"Piper," Prue interrupted, "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Piper was reluctant, but followed Prue into the living room anyway. "What?"  
  
"You seem way too calm. I'm standing here, with my nerves fraying at the ends, just waiting to see if Cole is gonna show up or not, and you're having a casual conversation with our sister as to what she is going to be doing with Cole on this nonexistent date!"  
  
"Is that even a word?"  
  
"I don't know," Prue said. "Look, what if it didn't work, what if Cole shows up?"  
  
"Then Phoebe will go on a nice date with her boyfriend! Prue, I don't believe this! You think that if this spell doesn't work, it's the end of the world. But it's more the fact that if it DOES work, it's the end of Phoebe's world. She'll think Cole doesn't love her anymore, and I really don't want to see what that would do to her."  
  
"I know you never agreed to doing this. I kind of forced you into it. But this is for Phoebe's sake, not mine. I want to see her happy, and if Cole makes her happy, then I want to see her with him. But not if it isn't true love. That's all I want to know. Please, support me on this?"  
  
"Ok. I'll support you for now. I'm just worried what will happen to Phoebe."  
*************************************************************************************************  
Phoebe walked up the stairs to her room. She had wanted to cry for the past hour. But she wouldn't do it in front of her sisters. Cole never showed up, and when she called him at his apartment, no one answered. She'd try him again in the morning.  
  
'He just had car troubles, forgot his cell phone, and couldn't inform me. He'll call me as soon as he gets home, and he'll explain everything,' Phoebe thought. She collapsed on her bed, releasing the tears she had been holding back. She cried for hours, until the tears ran dry, and she cried herself to sleep.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Phoebe woke up at noon the next day, still crying. She walked downstairs and found a note on the fridge.  
  
"Pheebs, Prue and I went to the mall. We'll be there for a while if you want to join us. Love you, Piper"  
  
Phoebe picked up the phone from its cradle in the living room and dialed Cole's number.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Cole, it's me, Phoebe. Are you okay? Should I come over?"  
  
"No...I'm really sorry, miss, but I don't have the slightest idea who you are."  
  
"Maybe I have the wrong number. Is this the residence of Cole Turner?"  
  
"I'm Cole Turner, but I have never met anyone named Phoebe in my life. Again, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Phoebe heard the other line click and hung up the phone.  
  
'He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't love me anymore,' Phoebe thought.   
  
"Fine," she said out loud, "Prue and Piper said they were at the mall. I think I'll meet them there. And in the process, I'll think of a way to make Cole remember."  
  
*~*End part 2. I will continue, and the net chapter should be up before June 1. Please r/r!*~*  



	3. Changes

~"Is this the residence of Cole Turner?"  
  
"I'm Cole Turner, but I have never met anyone named Phoebe in my life. Again, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Phoebe heard the other line click and hung up the phone.  
  
'He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't love me anymore,' Phoebe thought.   
  
"Fine," she said out loud, "Prue and Piper said they were at the mall. I think I'll meet them there. And in the process, I'll think of a way to make Cole remember."~  
******************************************************************************************  
Phoebe met Prue and Piper at the mall around two. They stopped and got ice cream, and Phoebe walked around by herself for a while. She walked into Hot Topic and bought over four hundred dollars worth of clothes. For some reason, she wouldn't show her sisters until she got home.  
  
Phoebe pulled out the clothes one by one, not saying anything. She laid all of them on the floor for her sisters to see. Some were leather, some were skimpy, some were fur, and some were just not like Phoebe at all. Piper scanned the clothes strewn across the floor. She saw a leather tank top studded with rhinestones and leather leopard-print pants. There was a black bikini with red glittered skulls trimming the bottoms and the same skulls, one on each of the triangles of the top. There was a tube top covered with kiss marks. Piper also saw a shirt that wouldn't really be considered a shirt. It was made out of fishnet, and only fishnet. It was red, Phoebe's color. There was an assortment of belts, but only one stuck out at Piper, the one that said "Playboy Bunny" in diamonds. Piper thought her sister had gone crazy, and Prue sat on the couch, speechless.  
  
Prue finally found her voice. "Phoebe, what is all of this? You're not actually going to wear this, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am. What's wrong with them? Personally, I like this," she said. She picked up the fishnet shirt and held it to her chest. "Oh, and did I show you?" She lifted up her shirt to reveal her navel, which now had an earring in it.  
  
"Oh, this is too much."  
  
"Well, I have a job interview tomorrow morning, so I have to go to bed. Night, guys," she said, heading up the stairs.  
  
"Really, where?" Piper asked.  
  
"Lucky's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few moments passed before Prue spoke up. "Wait, Piper, isn't Lucky's the strip club on Harem Street downtown?"  
  
"Oh, my God, it is. Prue, you do realize why she's doing this, don't you? This is because of Cole, which really means that this is because of us. What have we done to our sister?"  
  
*~*Part 4 will be up before June 1*~*  



	4. Opportunities

~"Well, I have a job interview tomorrow morning, so I have to go to bed. Night, guys," she said, heading up the stairs.  
  
"Really, where?" Piper asked.  
  
"Lucky's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few moments passed before Prue spoke up. "Wait, Piper, isn't Lucky's the strip club on Harem Street downtown?"  
  
"Oh, my God, it is. Prue, you do realize why she's doing this, don't you? This is because of Cole, which really means that this is because of us. What have we done to our sister?"~  
******************************************************************************************  
Phoebe woke up the next morning around nine o' clock. She took her shower and went to her closet to find something to wear. She had to impress the manager of the club if she wanted to get this job. She grabbed her leather rhinestone-studded tank top and a red glitter mini skirt. She realized her sisters weren't up yet and went downstairs, grabbed Prue's keys off the stand without even asking, and drove downtown. Her appointment for the interview was at noon, so she went to Timeless Image Tattoo Studio. She had been dying to get a tattoo ever since she got back from New York and decided this was the perfect moment.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" the man at the counter asked.  
  
"I want to get a sun that looks like this," she said. She pulled out a piece of paper that she had drawn a sun on. The sun was yellow with red wavy rays. "Will that be possible?"  
  
"It will cost extra for personal touches."  
  
"No problem. How much?" she asked.  
  
"Seventy-five."  
  
"Done," she said, without hesitation.  
  
"Where do you want it?" he asked.  
  
"Left shoulder."  
  
She felt no pain and easily paid the seventy-five dollars for the tattoo. She walked out of the studio without so much as a thank you and walked with much more confidence to her car. She drove to the club and walked in, only to meet with a bouncer.  
  
"I'm here for an interview for the job opening," she said.  
  
"I figured. Go on." The bouncer let her in, and she walked to the manager's office and sat down.  
  
"You must be Phoebe Halliwell," he said.  
  
"Yes, we spoke on the phone."  
  
"Yeah. Stand up." She did so. "Turn around." Again, she obliged. "You got the job. You work every day of the week except Sundays from 9 PM to 5 AM. Pay is $15.75 and hour, and you keep all in tips. Do not complain to me if you are sexually harassed because you should have been aware of that when you applied for the job. I am not responsible for where the customers put their hands during lap dances. You can start tomorrow, and I will introduce you to Mandi, one of our more experienced dancers. You have your own wardrobe, but you may also bring things in from home. I hope you enjoy yourself here."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Come on, I will show you to your dressing room." He led her into a back room that had one wall covered in mirrors. There were counters covered in makeup, and he led her to her dressing room. "This is for your use only. The other girls have their clothes, you have yours. All wardrobes are identical, except for things brought in. Mandi is over here." He led her to another dressing room where she was faced with a girl that was her height and had blonde highlighted hair and blue eyes. She could see why he had hired her. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Mandi, baby!" He greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. "This is Phoebe, she's our new recruit. I told her you'd show her the ropes. She'll be working with you during your shift."  
  
"Ok, honey. We're still on for tonight, right?"  
  
"Only if you're a good girl," he said, smirking.  
  
The manager left, leaving Phoebe with Mandi.  
  
"Well, what do I have to know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Basically, you just have to know where everything is. Also, know that you need to be able to change in less than ten seconds. Personally, my customers know that their hands stay by their sides when their getting lap dances, or else Josh would get mad at me."  
  
"Who's Josh?"  
  
"The manager. He's my honey, so keep your hands off him," she said.  
  
"Okay. So, you wanna give me the tour?"  
  
"Out here are the poles. Before you get on them, you must inform the DJ of the songs you wish to dance to. I usually pick around 150, most of which are on the same CD. I suggest picking songs that have good rhythms and no slow songs. I let everyone take clothes out of my dressing room, so if something in yours isn't fitting your mood, come to me. I'll let you borrow whatever you want. Also, all makeup is basically up for grabs. Anyone and everyone uses it. That's really all you need to know, so I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
With that, Mandi turned and left, and Phoebe walked out to her car. She just about ran into someone, and without looking up she mumbled, ''Sorry."  
******************************************************************************************  
'This had better work as much as I want it to,' she thought. She was in the car driving toward home and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Daryl's number at the station, and he picked up after the third ring.  
  
"San Francisco Police, how can I help you?"  
  
"Daryl, it's me," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wondered if Cole came in this morning."  
  
"Yes, he did, but he's in court right now, do you want me to give him a message?"  
  
"Can you have him meet me at Lucky's tomorrow night? I won't be outside, but he will see me in the club. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"Lucky's? Isn't that the strip club on Harem Street?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I just got a job there, and I need him to meet me. But I need you to do something else. Cole has forgotten who I am. It's like he never even met me. So, suggest that you two come here tomorrow night, and make sure that you introduce me to him. Please?"  
  
"Do you think a demon did this?"  
  
"I don't know, but until I find out, I just need to play it like I don't know him, either."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Bye, Phoebe."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She closed the phone and drove back home, only to be greeted by two angry faces.  
  
"Here are your keys, Prue," she said, tossing the keys to her sister.  
  
"Did you get the job?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I start tomorrow night. And the pay is awesome."  
  
"Phoebe, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Prue asked, "I mean, if this is about what happened with Cole--"  
  
Phoebe interrupted her, "Who's Cole?"  
  
Phoebe walked up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door, leaving her sisters confused.  



	5. Meeting Again

~"Did you get the job?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I start tomorrow night. And the pay is awesome."  
  
"Phoebe, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Prue asked, "I mean, if this is about what happened with Cole--"  
  
Phoebe interrupted her, "Who's Cole?"  
  
Phoebe walked up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door, leaving her sisters confused.~  
******************************************************************************************  
"She's in denial, Prue. I mean, you know what happened the last time Phoebe was like this," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, I turned into a dog and Phoebe turned into a banshee. But Cole brought her back."  
  
"But Cole's not here to bring her back this time. He doesn't even know who she is. And, apparently, Phoebe doesn't want to remember him."  
  
"We'll figure out something. Besides, Phoebe's happy, you know? She has this new job, and because of this job, she WILL meet new people."  
******************************************************************************************  
The music was pounding as Cole and Daryl walked into the club.  
  
"I still don't know why I let you talk me into this," Cole said. "I've never been to one of these places in my life."  
  
"I thought we could use a good time after a hard day's work. Plus, I want to introduce you to someone."  
  
"And you had her meet us here? That's not very nice."  
  
"No, she works here. Trust me, you'll love her."  
  
Cole looked at him confused. How would Daryl know someone that works at a strip club?  
  
They made their way toward the stage and sat down in the front row. Cole watched the girls dancing on the poles and was fascinated by both of them. It was a little before nine at night, and already, he was having a good time.  
******************************************************************************************  
Phoebe had already picked out her songs. Now her only problem was picking out something to wear. She had two choices: a pink feather trimmed top with a black leather mini skirt, or her kisses tube top with a red glitter-trimmed skirt. She poked her head out of her dressing room to see what Mandi was wearing. Seeing that Mandi had on the red glitter-trimmed skirt, she opted for the pink and black ensemble. She made sure that the skirt was short enough to tease, but not revealing anything...yet. She picked out five inch high-heeled black sandals to match her outfit.  
  
She walked out to the makeup center where she put on foundation, powder, blush, and her trademark "Wicked" lipstick. She thought the color looked like very ripe cherries and it looked fabulous on her.  
  
Just as she was ready to go out on stage, Daryl came back to her.  
  
"Daryl, did you get him here?"  
  
"Yeah, we're sitting at table 13, okay? But just one thing. You're going to explain all of this to me when you are done."  
  
"Just to let you know, I'm not done until four, I think."  
  
"I'll wait. Good luck, I'll see ya."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Phoebe heard the song end and saw Carissa come back stage. She knew it was her turn out on the poles. She was new at this and was very nervous, but wouldn't let that show. She had someone to impress. She heard her music start up and walked out on stage. She grabbed the pole closest to her and wrapped her right leg around it. She hooked it so that she could spin around on it. She stood back up and moved to the other pole. She danced around it for a little while then got down on her hands and knees. She crawled to the edge of the stage and did a back flip somersault off of it. She heard gasps and murmurs from the audience and then wild cheers erupted.   
  
She slinked her way down the aisles, looking for Cole and Daryl, while still putting on a performance. She found them and sultrily made her way to them. She danced around Cole for about 45 seconds then moved to the front of him. She sat on his lap and grinded him while unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt. She removed her top to reveal her bare stomach and a black lacy bra. She pushed his face into the crack between his face and pulled it right back, seeing the joyful look on his face. She unzipped her skirt and had Cole pull it off. Underneath were panties that matched her bra. Phoebe hooked her legs over Cole's shoulders and bent backward between his legs. Daryl sat in surprise and shock while Cole was having the time of his life with this girl he didn't even know.  
  
She sat back up and was rewarded with a fifty dollar bill from him, along with various amounts of money from other men sitting near the aisles. By the end of the night, she had made over three thousand dollars in tips, not to mention her regular paycheck, which she found out to be $126 a night. To get an even bigger reward, Cole had stayed through the entire thing, not taking his eyes off of her. Maybe her plan would work after all.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the club, dressed in her fishnet shirt and leather leopard-print pants, and saw Cole standing there waiting for her.  
  
"I'm glad you're still here," she said.  
  
"Really? Why's that?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I just need directions."  
  
"To where?" he asked.  
  
"To your heart," Phoebe said, her expression not changing.  
  
"That's cute."  
  
"I get cuter," she said, flashing her smile that made guys melt. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She offered her hand and he took it, kissing it.   
  
"Cole Turner."   
  
"Are you coming back tomorrow night? It's always good to know that you have a regular customer," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm only coming back if you're here."  
  
"Well, I will be. So, I can count on seeing you here tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Absolutely. And you just might get those directions you want." He smiled at her, climbed into his car, and drove away.  
  
*~*Part 6 will be up before Saturday!*~*  



	6. Spell Broken

~"I just need directions."  
  
"To where?" he asked.  
  
"To your heart," Phoebe said, her expression not changing.  
  
"That's cute."  
  
"I get cuter," she said, flashing her smile that made guys melt. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She offered her hand and he took it, kissing it.   
  
"Cole Turner."   
  
"Are you coming back tomorrow night? It's always good to know that you have a regular customer," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm only coming back if you're here."  
  
"Well, I will be. So, I can count on seeing you here tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Absolutely. And you just might get those directions you want." He smiled at her, climbed into his car, and drove away.~  
******************************************************************************************  
Phoebe walked up to her bedroom. Seconds later, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Hey, Phoebe," Piper said, opening the door. "I need to talk to you. Wait, something's different..." Piper looked around Phoebe's room, noticing that something was missing. "Where are all of your pictures of Cole?"  
  
"I don't know anyone named Cole. Except for the guy I met last night, but..." Phoebe noticed a troubled look on Piper's face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Um, kind of. You might want to sit down." Piper pulled Phoebe over to the bed and made her sit down. Phoebe had a confused look on her face. "Um, see, I have been living with this for a few days, and I know you probably won't approve, bur you need to know what Prue and I did."  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe still wasn't following.  
  
"I mean, we cast a spell...on Cole. We erased his memory so that he wouldn't know who you were. We wanted to see if you guys had true love. And it has led to all of this. You working as a stripper, you being in denial over not knowing Cole--"  
  
"I know Cole. We just met last night. But I have never been in love with him. And I never will be. I don't see him like that."  
  
"Phoebe, I know you want to think that you don't know Cole, but you do. You're just in denial, like you were before, and that had major consequences. You were turned into a banshee, and Cole was the only one to bring you back. But he won't be here this time."  
  
"Piper, listen to me. You and Prue keep talking about Cole like I've known him for months. We just met last night. We haven't even gone out on a date. I don't know who Cole is...seriously. You have to believe me."  
  
"Wait, so you've never met him before?"  
  
"No," Phoebe said, shaking her head.  
******************************************************************************************  
Piper ran down the stairs to find Prue.  
  
"I think I found a consequence."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Prue was confused and concerned at the same time.  
  
"The spell didn't just work on Cole. It worked on Phoebe, too. I don't know how, but it did. She has never met Cole before, all of the pictures of him in her room are gone, and she hasn't even noticed. She told me that she never had pictures of Cole, but she did. You've seen them, too."  
  
"Piper, calm down. Ok? We will figure something out. Maybe the spell worked on both of them because the Elders interfered. We never said anything about making Phoebe's memory disappear, but the fact that things are missing...like the pictures in her room. Maybe there is no trace of Cole in her mind or this house anywhere. I'll check in the Book of Shadows."  
  
Prue returned in a few minutes with the Book in her hands. "Remember the part that Phoebe wrote about Cole in here? Well, maybe that's missing, too. I mean, if the Elders did do something, then maybe they are the ones erasing any trace of him from Phoebe's memory." Prue flipped through the Book to the 'Belthazor' page. There was nothing in there about Cole, just about his demonic half. That doesn't make any sense. Maybe we should have Leo check it out. Piper, would you?"  
  
"Yeah." She closed her eyes, and moments later, Leo had orbed into the room. "Leo, we need your help."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Phoebe," Prue said. "Piper went up to her room and noticed that any and all traces of Cole are missing. Now, you know that we cast that spell to make Cole lose his memory, but it seems like Phoebe has, too."  
  
"We think the Elders might have something to do with it," Piper put in. "Would you check for us?"  
  
"I can, but even if they did have something to do with it, the only way it can be broken is if Phoebe finds true love."  
  
"Well, what if she can't? She'll go on believing she never loved, let alone met, Cole before?"  
  
"That's probably how it would end up. However, Cole could break his spell before Phoebe breaks hers, and he would have to try to pull her in. If he can't, Phoebe has a chance of turning over to the dark side. They've been watching, and they are very concerned with her behavior."  
  
"Yeah, well, they're not the only ones," Prue retorted.  
  
"So, we just have to find reversal spells for both of them, right?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. You can't come up with reversal spells. The only way the spells can be broken is for each of them to find true love," Leo said.  
  
"So, then what do we do?"  
  
"We wait," Prue said.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Cole pulled into the parking lot of Lucky's just in time to see Phoebe going in through the back door. He ran up to her, out of breath.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Told you I'd be here."  
  
"That's great. Just sit at table 13 again, I already told Mark that's where you should sit."  
  
"Who's Mark?"  
  
"The bouncer." Phoebe stopped short when Josh came out the door.  
  
"Hey, hon, you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am, I just have to get changed."  
  
"Can't wait to see my favorite dancer doing what she does best," he said, flashing her his smile.  
  
"I'll see you later, baby. And if you're good, maybe I'll give you a private show."  
  
Josh smiled as he walked back inside. Phoebe turned back to Cole, "I have to go in and change. Remember, table 13." She flashed him the same smile she gave Josh.  
  
Cole felt hurt. He really liked this girl, and she was already taken. "Actually," he said, "I just remembered that I have to finish something at the office. I'm sorry. I have to go."  
  
The pain was evident in his voice, and Phoebe wanted to run after him. Every part of her mind was telling her to run after him...but she couldn't. Phoebe turned and walked into the club, unhappy.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Cole closed the door to his apartment and walked into the bedroom. In the far corner he had hung a punching bag, and he vented all of his anger on it. Punch after punch, kick after kick, angry thoughts running through his mind.  
  
'She didn't know that I like her? Was she too stupid to see it, or was she just blinded by Josh? Finally, the one girl I like, and she's taken. God, she's beautiful. Why can't she love me? Why does she have to love him? I love her,' he thought. 'I love her.'  
  
He punched the bag one more time. When he pulled his hand back he saw that his knuckles were a bright red. The room suddenly emanated in a white light, and Cole was face to face with Prue and Piper.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
*************************************************************************************************  
Cole had explained the whole story to them, saying that the last place he remembered was that he was in his bedroom, punching his punching bag, thinking about how much he loved Phoebe. "But something just doesn't feel right," he said. "It's like during the past few days, I didn't know who Phoebe was. It was like I had met her all over again. And then I went to see her tonight and she was with that guy, Josh. And I ended up here. What is going on?"  
  
"We're not sure," Prue said. "But we can explain why it feels different. It's because it is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole was confused.  
  
"Piper and I cast a spell to make you lose your memory. We did it to see if you and Phoebe truly loved each other. The only way the spell could be broken was if you fell in love with Phoebe again. Unfortunately, we forgot to write in that you would forget all of this, sort of like it never happened. But the spell has had some...consequences. Phoebe has gotten a tattoo, she's gotten her belly button pierced, and she's a stripper. The Elders took the liberty of erasing her memory as well. They used the same spell we used on you, but they used it on Phoebe. You need to get her to fall in love with you again. Before she does anything crazy."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"How did you do it the first time?" Piper asked.  
  
*~* Part 7 will be up sometime soon!!*~*  



	7. Switch

*~*I'm very, VERY sorry that it took me this long to get this part up. My parents decided to take a "spur of the moment" trip and I just got back on the 13th. Then my laptop had problems, so I couldn't post it, but I hope you like this!!! I've had a lot of time to think about it. BTW, the rest of this story is similar to the movie "Model Behavior". Keep reading!!*~*  
  
  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"We're not sure," Prue said. "But we can explain why it feels different. It's because it is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole was confused.  
  
"Piper and I cast a spell to make you lose your memory. We did it to see if you and Phoebe truly loved each other. The only way the spell could be broken was if you fell in love with Phoebe again. Unfortunately, we forgot to write in that you would forget all of this, sort of like it never happened. But the spell has had some...consequences. Phoebe has gotten a tattoo, she's gotten her belly button pierced, and she's a stripper. The Elders took the liberty of erasing her memory as well. They used the same spell we used on you, but they used it on Phoebe. You need to get her to fall in love with you again. Before she does anything crazy."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"How did you do it the first time?" Piper asked.  
********************************************************************************************  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Phoebe told Mandi. Her shift had just finished, and she was putting away her stuff. She still couldn't get her mind off of Cole. Why was he so upset? Did he honestly think that her and Josh were…? 'Oh, my God,' she thought. 'He thinks that I love Josh and not him. Could that even be possible?' She couldn't think about that now. She told Josh that she would lock up, so she grabbed her keys off the table in her dressing room. She looked around before going to the door, making sure everyone was gone. As she made her way to the exit, she heard a knock at the door. She sighed, frustrated, and walked over to the door, only to greet someone she hadn't expected.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
********************************************************************************************  
"Why don't we wait for Leo to get back, see what information he might have, and then we'll decide where to go," Prue said. "I just think it would be better if we understand why the Elders did this and why they didn't tell us."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Cole asked.  
  
"You wait here, just like the rest of us," Piper answered. "It usually doesn't take Leo too long to gather information from 'them'."  
  
About three minutes later, Leo orbed in, a distressed look on his face. "Can I see the spell that you guys used on Cole?"  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just let me see the spell." Piper fetched the spell off the kitchen table and handed it to Leo. He looked at it very closely, reading every word. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Leo, what is going on?" Prue asked, angrily.  
  
"The Elders didn't cast a spell on Phoebe. They didn't even know you cast a spell on Cole. And this spell, if I'm reading it correctly, does not affect Phoebe."  
  
"What does that mean?" Piper asked. She turned to Prue. "What does he mean?"  
  
"He means that Phoebe losing her memory is Phoebe's own doing. She wanted it for herself, and obviously, she found a way to do it."  
********************************************************************************************  
"You didn't answer my question," Phoebe said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Phoebe looked at the girl standing before her. It was an exact duplicate of her features.  
  
"Ashley," the girl said, "I want to switch back."  
  
"You want to switch back? But why?"  
  
"Because," she said, "for the first time in my life, I realize how much I love Cole, how much I love my sisters, how much I love my life. And to think that even for a second I would give it up to be someone else, to be you, I'm ashamed."  
  
"But, Phoebe," Ashley said, "there's so much that has happened that you need to know about. Plus, how are you going to explain all of this to everyone, especially Cole?"  
  
"What do you mean 'especially to Cole'?"  
  
"Cole thinks that you're in love with Josh. He came here tonight and saw me with him. Plus, he'll think you're crazy if you tell him that for the last three weeks you've been pretending to be me."  
  
"Not if I show him this." Phoebe pulled a video tape out of her purse and held it up. "I knew there would be a time where I would have to explain everything to everyone. So, I video taped our first meeting, so I would have proof of everything that has been done."  
  
"Well, then there might be a few other things that I've done that you should probably know about." Ashley lowered her head, not wanting to look Phoebe in the eyes. "I've tried to call him…a few times, actually…but he hasn't returned any of my calls. He's very upset with you, but the thing that I don't understand is that you said he was your boyfriend. He has no idea who you are."  
  
"He has to, it's just a joke, he knows what I've done, and he's getting back at me. He knows who I am!" Phoebe held back the tears threatening to fall. Ashley just shook her head. Phoebe's head shot up as she came up with an idea. "Can I use your phone?"  
********************************************************************************************  
Piper walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Piper, it's me," Phoebe said on the other end.  
  
"Phoebe?" Everyone's heads shot up, and they crowded around Piper, trying to listen in. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm, um, on my way to a friend's house. Is Cole there by any chance? I called him at his apartment, but he wasn't there."  
  
"Um, yeah, he's right here," she said, looking at Cole. She handed the phone to him. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
Cole quickly grabbed the phone and listened intently. "Cole? It's me, Phoebe. I need a favor. Can you meet me tonight?"  
  
"Sure," he said hesitantly, "where?"  
  
"The apartment complex on Michigan Avenue."  
********************************************************************************************  
Cole arrived before Phoebe did. He had no idea what he would be hearing from her mouth when she arrived.  
  
"I was beginning to think you stood me up," he told her. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"Because," she answered. "This is where I've been living for the past few weeks."  
  
"No, you've been living at the manor. That's where I've called you and you've always answered."  
  
"That's why I had you come here. I have to tell you something. This tape explains everything," she said as she pulled the all-too-familiar tape out of her purse.  
  
"The tape isn't important, but I have something to tell you that is. I love you, Phoebe. I'm going to Italy for a week, and I want you to come with me."  
  
"Well, I--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence. She was interrupted buy another voice behind her. She turned around to be greeted by Brian, a student in her Psychology class. 'Maybe this is something else Ashley wanted to tell me about,' she thought.  
  
"There you are," he said, "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"So this is really what you came here to tell me?" Cole asked angrily. "You're seeing someone else? I don't believe you, Phoebe! You lied to me."  
  
"Cole, wait!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Phoebe." With that, Cole walked away, leaving Phoebe alone with Brian. He scoffed at her and walked away. 'So this is how it ends,' she thought. 'Me…here…alone. Maybe it's for the best.' She turned and walked back to her car so she could head back to the manor. She was officially herself again. And at the moment, being herself sucked.  



	8. Happily Ever After

*~*"The tape isn't important, but I have something to tell you that is. I love you, Phoebe. I'm going to Italy for a week, and I want you to come with me." "Well, I--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence. She was interrupted buy another voice behind her. She turned around to be greeted by Brian, a student in her Psychology class. 'Maybe this is something else Ashley wanted to tell me about,' she thought. "There you are," he said, "I've been looking everywhere for you." "So this is really what you came here to tell me?" Cole asked angrily. "You're seeing someone else? I don't believe you, Phoebe! You lied to me." "Cole, wait!" "I don't want to hear it, Phoebe." With that, Cole walked away, leaving Phoebe alone with Brian. He scoffed at her and walked away. 'So this is how it ends,' she thought. 'Me…here…alone. Maybe it's for the best.' She turned and walked back to her car so she could head back to the manor. She was officially herself again. And at the moment, being herself sucked.*~*  
************************************************************************  
Phoebe turned away from the apartment complex, deciding the best place to be was at home. Her real home. In her real bedroom. She walked toward the car, opened the door, and started the forty-five minute drive home.  
  
When she arrived, she stepped out of her car, only to stop momentarily, taking it all in. She was finally back as herself. Even if there were problems. She thought about her life as Ashley, and decided that being herself was much better.  
  
Phoebe pushed open the door of the manor she loved so much and walked toward the stairs. She was hoping to not run into either of her sisters. She didn't want them to see her tear-streaked face. They had no idea of the torture that she had been through over the past three weeks, and she wasn't about to explain it to them. Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered.  
  
"Phoebe, where have you been? I thought you met Cole over two hours ago," Piper said as she walked into the foyer.  
  
Wiping her face, Phoebe replied, "Um, yeah, I--I did. I just had to go somewhere to think for a little while. I should have called."  
  
"No, it's ok." Then she asked the question Phoebe wished to have dodged. "What happened?"  
  
"We're finished. Cole and me. Brian found me at the apartment complex and said he was looking for me. Cole thought I brought him here to tell him that I was seeing someone else, so it's over."  
  
Piper comforted her now crying sister. "Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll figure out it was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Why don't you go up and get some rest? You look like you need it."  
  
Phoebe just nodded as she went up to her room, closing the door. She laid down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep for the next six hours.  
************************************************************************  
Ashley walked into her familiar apartment. It had been three weeks since she last stepped foot into the place. Phoebe had changed it a lot. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't have recognized her own apartment. She liked what she had done, though.  
  
Ashley walked into her bedroom and found that Phoebe had left all of her pictures of Cole on the dresser. She really made it feel like she was as much at home as possible. Ashley picked up one of the pictures of Phoebe and her sisters. As she looked at it, she realized why Phoebe missed her life so much. She put the picture down a few seconds later to go answer the knock that came at the door.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. Her best friend, Erica, walked in holding a fancy dress in her hands. "Okay, you have to tell me you're coming tonight," se said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Coming where?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Some club, I forget the name, but you told me that Jason asked you to it. You said you would think about going. Besides, this would be the perfect time for you to get to know him."  
  
"Guess Phoebe forgot to leave this part out," Ashley mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, um, yeah, sure. Is that my dress?" Ashley indicated the red fabric in Erica's hands.  
  
"Yeah, I know you'll love it. Pulled straight from Armani's closet."  
  
"You're kidding...right?"  
  
"Not in the least," Erica said.  
  
Ashley took the dress from her friend, staring at it in awe.  
************************************************************************ Phoebe woke up to the knock that came at her door around 6 'o clock. She glanced at her clock, realizing she had been asleep for six hours. She sat up groggily and walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, opening the door, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Piper and I are heading over to the club. You coming?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, let me get dressed." She shut the door and walked over to her closet. She rustled through the clothes trying to find something to wear. She settled for a long leather skirt and her pink feathered tube top. As she did her hair in the mirror, putting it up in french braided pigtails, she realized that this outfit had been the one she and Cole wore to their last dance.  
  
Phoebe got up and walked over to the phone. She dialed his number from memory and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Hi, this is Cole Turner," she heard his voice say on the other end.  
  
"Cole, hi, it's Phoebe. I--" She was interrupted.  
  
"I'm in Italy for the week, but leave a message anyway, and I'll call you back," the message finished.  
  
Phoebe hung up the phone upset. 'Maybe it's better...I seem to be saying that a lot lately,' she thought to herself.  
  
She grabbed her jacket off of her bed and headed down the stairs.  
************************************************************************  
Erica pulled her Porsche up in front of P3 and handed her keys to the valet parking guy. Ashley was dressed in a red, off-the-shoulder mini skirt, while Erica was in knee-high boots, a blue leather halter top, and a black leather skirt.  
  
"P3? I've never been here before," Ashley said.  
  
"It's an awesome place. You'll love it. Come on, we have to find Jason."  
  
They walked into the club with confidence, and Ashley turned to Erica. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Um, get me a Shirley Temple, please?"  
  
"Sure, be right back." Ashley walked to the bar. "Hi, Rachel, I need a Shirley Temple and an Amstel Light."  
  
"Sure." Rachel returned a few minutes later with the drinks. Ashley threw a ten onto the bar and walked away.  
  
Phoebe, Prue, and Piper walked into the club, heading straight to the bar. Piper went behind the counter, while Phoebe and Prue had to stay on the other side.  
  
"Rachel, can you get me my regular?" Prue asked.  
  
"Me, too, please," Phoebe said, then hesitated. "Actually...get me an Amstel Light."  
  
"Sure." Rachel turned to get their drinks, but then turned back around. "Isn't that what--"  
  
"Yeah, it's what Cole always gets. I just want to see why he likes them so much, that's all," she said.  
  
"I was going to say, isn't that what you just got?"  
  
"We just got here," Prue said, confused.  
  
"Oh no, Ashley," Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Prue asked.  
  
"Nothing. Um, actually, just get me my regular, now that I think about it." After Rachel left, Phoebe turned to her sister. "Would you excuse me or a minute? I'm gonna go dance."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Phoebe walked out onto the dance floor. As she stood in the crowd, she noticed Brian on the other side of the room. At the same time, Ashley noticed Jason. They both walked toward their respective people, only to run into each other in the middle.  
  
"Ashley?" Phoebe asked, surprised.  
  
"Phoebe!" It was more exclamatory than surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jason invited me...OK, so he invited you, which you forgot to mention to me."  
  
"You mean the same way you forgot to mention that you and Brian were going together?"  
  
"Now that's not fair--"  
  
"Isn't it? You could never just..." At that moment, their words were lost as they both started talking at the same time. It would have gone on much longer if Piper hadn't interrupted.  
  
"Phoebe. Phoebe! PHOEBE!!" Both girls stopped talking. "What the hell is going on here? What is this? Since when do I have twin sisters? Phoebe, we're going to my office. We need to have a talk." Piper grabbed ahold of the arm she thought belonged to Phoebe, but instead belonged to Ashley.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe said, "I'm Phoebe." She took Ashley out of Piper's grip and walked them both to the stage. She leaned into the microphone, making sure everyone could hear what she had to say. "Everyone, this is Ashley. For the last three weeks, we have been actresses. We each played a role. She has played the role of me, and I have played the role of her. Most of you were surprised when you heard I got a job at the strip club downtown known as Lucky's. That wasn't me. That was Ashley. If any of you had talked to us since June 28, you were actually talking to the opposite person. Unfortunately, telling you all of this will not change some drastic mistakes I have made these past few weeks. It will not allow me to keep the trust of my sisters, and it will not bring back the only man I have ever loved. We switched places because neither of us were happy about the way things had been going in our lives. I had begun to feel left out of my own family, and from my point of view, my boyfriend was ignoring me. But I regret every minute of it. To think that even for a second that I would want to give up the love of my wonderful sisters, or that of such a kind, caring man, I am ashamed. We're sorry for any troubles that we may have caused in the last few weeks, and we would especially like to apologize to our family members, our friends, Brian, Jason, and from me especially, to Cole, who unfortunately is in Italy for the week and will never forgive me for the things I have done."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," a familiar voice said from the back of the club.  
  
Phoebe's head snapped up to look toward the direction she heard the voice from. Everyone turned to look in the same direction. The crowd parted to let the person come forward. Phoebe gasped when she realized that what she had thought was just her imagination was truly a reality.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Cole waited at the bottom of the stage in front of Phoebe. He took her hand and led her off the stage and into his arms. "I saw the tape, Phoebe. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I thought you didn't love me anymore. When I called you that morning at your house, and you didn't know who I was, I thought that was your way of telling me that we were breaking up."  
  
"So you switched places with Ashley so you could live a different life." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm really sorry, Cole."  
  
"Don't go through it again. I heard it while you were up on stage."  
  
"Forgive me?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes she has used on him so many times.  
  
"How could I resist that look? So, would you please dance with me?"  
  
Phoebe took his hand as he led her out on to the dance floor.  
  
And at that moment, as cliché as it might have been, she knew her and her prince charming would live happily ever after.  
  



End file.
